The Bear And Her Mentor
by bucktooth22
Summary: I always like to come up with a backstory to my characters, usually they're sisters like in World Of Warcraft, but as one is an elf and the other is a Beorning, it wouldn't fit. So I had to come up with a better backstory. And this is that story. The story of an eccentric guardian and her young bear charge. Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or LOTRO. These are my characters though.

AN: so when I made Nighwing I meant to name her Nightwing but I was typing and not paying attention so that's just her name. Nighwing is a guardian and more than a little crazy. My other character Osita the Beorning is more passive but she can lay down the law when she needs to.

Osita had always been a daydreamer. She liked to sit among the flowers and look up at the sky. She could always hear her siblings working hard, learning skills, and things like that, but she could also hear them whispering. "All she does is sit around and look at the clouds." "She needs to get her head out of the clouds and put her feet on the ground." "Such a waste of potential." "Daydreaming will get her nowhere." She knew that should work hard like the others, but all her inner bear longed for was to run wild with the other forest animals. Her bear loved all the creatures, and took special care not to step on the tiny ones. She held firm against the others in her pacifism and tried her hardest not to fight but when challenged she knew how to throw down.

One day after an easy fight against an elder sibling and a short time in the meadow she and her sister were forced back inside after a skirmish with goblins. The other Beorning and Radagast the Brown sent her off into the outside world.

She did small jobs to get by until she met a woman named Nighwing. Nighwing the Guardian, upon seeing the young girl alone, took it upon herself to teach her the ways of the world. Nighwing took Osita with her everywhere, made her food, armor, weapons, anything young Osita desired. The only problem was, Nighwing was a little crazy. Osita learned this after the third cliff her elder leapt off of with a crazed war cry. Two steps to the left, Osita took the path and caught up easily to her limping elder. Nighwing muttered something that sounded like "Beorning more like boring" under her breath before letting out a manic laugh and pulling out her sword. Swinging it madly, Nighwing skipped off along the path smiting anyone and anything that came too near her blade. Osita felt shame following the elf. So reckless was her killing, she didn't see the creatures she killed as lives lost, she saw them as amusing play things. Only when they reached a camp of poachers did Nighwing finally witness the true rage of a Beorning. Osita saw nothing but red, the blood of the poachers, as it coated her paws. When the camp had been fully demolished, Osita returned to her human body and collected the pelts and the surviving victims of the monsters she had killed. Nighwing simply stood back and watched as Osita buried the pelts, each in their own grave, and set the once caged creatures free. When all that was done, Nighwing, who had a penchant for fire, assisted Osita in burning the blood soaked camp to the ground.

"Poachers make me sick." Osita said as they walked away from the smoke billowing from the ashes that were all that remained.

"Clearly." Nighwing smirked.

"I wish you had stayed out of the fight. They died too quickly with you there." Osita said darkly.

"I didn't hit a single one, but I do remember a certain bear, with at least ten arrows sticking out of her back, going on a rampage." Nighwing said. Osita blushed. "The first twenty or so didn't even get a shot off, you just took one swing with your axe and they dropped. Then when you got to the cages you went all bear and just tore them to pieces." Nighwing said fondly.

"Poachers don't see animals as lives; they see them as price tags." Osita said grimly.

"Guess you changed their minds." Nighwing said.

"Humans are incapable of change." Osita growled.

"You're too young to be so jaded and cynical." Nighwing laughed.

"One of us has to be." Osita rolled her eyes.

"At least when it comes to our four legged friends, I'll admit you have the greater reason to be cynical." Nighwing agreed.

"And as for two legged?" Osita looked at her elder.

"That's my domain." Nighwing's usually energetic, neurotic, and manic expression changed to a sober, serious, solemn one.

"You never talk about your past." Osita noted. While Nighwing had coaxed every detail of Osita's past from her, she had never offered any information in return.

"That's because I don't like to talk about it." Nighwing replied.

"Not even the Kinship knows anything from your past." Osita added.

"Yes they told me you'd been asking." Nighwing said.

"They say you never talk much or work with them. They also say you'd never ask for help, even if you really needed it." Osita said.

"Sometimes I forget how young you are." Nighwing said curtly. Osita knew better than to continue the conversation as they walked into Bree. Nighwing's usually bright demeanor stayed dark and distant for a while. And Osita knew better than to bring it up again. When Nighwing dropped a topic it was dropped, and she only acted this way when anyone asked about her past. Osita didn't know what Nighwing had been through but she did know Nighwing was never going to tell her of all people. Even though they were closer than sisters. It was simply how things were with Nighwing.


End file.
